The Land of Sand
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: One of my first oneshots written back in 2008. GaaraOC Bare with me. My stories get helluva lot better.


Keitou's POV~

You were walking with your team, Team 7, to deliver a sacred scroll to Suna. It had been two days now, and you had a short time left to go. "Kakaaaaaasshhiii-Senseeeeiii! When are we gonna get there? I ate all of the ramen! I'm hungry! As future Hokage, I don't think that I should be under these circumstances, BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shut up, loser." Sasuke stated smoothly as he walked a bit ahead of the group. "Yeah Naruto, shut up." Sakura stated, running up to Sasuke, and grabbing his arm.

Naruto just looked down and kept walking. "Oh, Naruto! Don't be so down! Come on', I know what will cheer you up! Let's go climb a tree! Or better yet, let's jump off of a roof of a building when we get to Suna!" You smiled from ear to ear. "Okay, that sounds fun…" Naruto trailed off. You just sighed and bribed him in a sing-song voice, "Hey, Naruto…if you don't cheer up, I won't buy you ramen when we get there like I promised!" "What, you promised me? When?!" He looked up at her, confused yet smiling.

"Just now." "Oh, well then, okay!" He jumped up and down for literally three hours until they got to the gates of Suna. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" A guard asked. "I AM NARUTO UZAMAKI AND I AM SENT HER BY GRANNY TSUNADE TO DE-" CLONK! Naruto got hit in the head by Sakura's fist. "O-ow…" he said, clutching his head. "Here are our passes…" Kakashi said, handing the guards their traveling passes, not once looking up from his book. "Ah…I see. The Kazekage is in the largest building here. Just go to the receptionist once you get there." One guard replied, handing them their passes. "Okay, I'll go to the Kazekage's, Keitou, go get three rooms at an inn, Sakura, go buy some food for dinner, Sasuke and Naruto, go…er, don't get in trouble…and, follow Sakura around, actually helping her." Kakashi said. "Hai Kakashi-sensei." They said in unison as Kakashi disappeared.

"Well, I'm off…bye now!" You said, running off. "Yay! Come on', Sasuke-Kun, let's go shopping!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging him with her to the nearest market, leaving poor Naruto alone. "Hm…okay, I have some money…oh, look! A ramen stand!" He ran off towards it. You were walking around, looking for the nearest inn you could find, but you weren't having any luck. You sighed and closed your eyes for a brief second when all of a sudden you crashed into someone. "GAH!" You looked up at the person after shrieking and said, "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" You then saw he staring at you with his beautiful aquamarine eyes and crimson hair that blew in the wind. "Hn. Just don't let it happen again, or I may have to kill you." He sternly replied.

"O-oh…okay…I…I'm sorry." You turned around and started walking away. 'Great…I was just walking, and I already have somebody to hate me…AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!' You thought. 'Wait…maybe he possibly, maybe could…no, never mind. Well, maybe he could help me to the nearest inn!' You spun around only to see him talking to a blond-headed girl that looked much older than him and a guy with purple face paint and a mask on. You nervously walked up to them and whispered, "E-excuse m-me…but if y-you wou-wouldn't m-mind as to t-tell me where the ne-nearest inn I-is…" "Huh? Oh, did you need something, Miss…" The blond one said. "O-oren. Keitou Oren." You spoke again, softly. "Ah, I haven't seen you around here, you new?" She asked.

"I-I'm actually a leaf n-ninja from K-kohona. I h-have to find an I-inn, if you w-wouldn't mind…" You said. "Ah, a leaf nin…must be on a mission. Well, I'm Temari. This is Gaara…" She pointed to herself, then the redhead you ran into earlier. "And this is…" "KONKURO! Nice to meet you, how about I show you where the inn is. Then, maybe dinner and a night over at my-OW!" Temari hit him upside the head. "Sorry about him…here, Keitou, Gaara will show you to the inn and help you sign in. I already heard that you had an encounter earlier, am I correct?" She stated/asked. "Y-yes, Temari-San…uh, what? OH! N-NO! I DON'T NEED A-ANYONE T-TO TAKE ME T-THERE! JUST D-DIRECTIONS!" You exclaimed. "Oh nonsense. Gaara was rude to you and he will escort you to the nearest inn. No, hurry off you two…" Temari said, pushing you two along.

Temari's POV~

You watched Gaara and Keitou walk off towards the inn. "You think she's the one, don't you?" Konkuro asked. "Hm…" you replied, putting your hand to your chin in the thinking position. "I think she might be the one…we'll have to see later on. Give them a couple of days…" you finished. "But her team is probably leaving tomorrow…" he made a good point. "Then we'll have to make her stay." "How?" "No more questions. Just follow me." You demanded, walking towards your house.

Keitou's POV~

You silently walked two or three feet away from Gaara, keeping to your own self, hanging your head down slightly. Gaara stopped in front of a medium-sized building with a sign that said, 'Suna Inn'. "Here you go." He said, blankly. "O-oh…th-thank you, G-gaara-San." You replied shyly. "Don't call me that." He said, turning to you. "Oh…o-okay, sorry, Gaara." You looked at him with hair in your eyes. 'I wonder why he has love written on his head…hm.' you thought.

Gaara's POV~

You reached the inn and said "Here you go." "O-oh…th-thank you, Gaara-San." she replied shyly. 'why is she so shy? And, why did she use a respect name for me?" "Don't call me that." You said, turning to her. "Oh…o-okay. Sorry, Gaara." She looked at you with hair in her face. "It's okay." you turned back around and started to walk off. 'why is she so shy? Her face is beautiful and…wait? I did NOT call her b-bea-beautiful! She shall die for th-' your thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing you from behind. "What the he-" You looked to see that girl hugging you. "I'm sorry…I-it's j-just I…I wanted to g-give you m-my th-thanks." She said, pulling away from you, turning around, and walking away pretty fast.

You just stood there and felt your face a little warm. 'w-what was that feeling when she h-hugged me? Wait. She wasn't afraid. She hugged _me_.' your thoughts were once again stopped by a familiar voice. "YO GAARA! What cha doin?" Temari shouted, running up to you with Konkuro behind her. "Leave me alone." You replied sternly. "Aw, my little brother was just embarrassed when we saw that a girl hugged him…AND HE BLUSHED! LISTEN TO THAT EVERYONE! MY LITTLE BROTH-" you stopped Temari from shouting by slapping your hand over her mouth. "My brother is going to get some action? And yet I am older and still…GOD!" Konkuro stormed off while Temari moved from your hand. "Just a joke, Gaara. Sheesh. Get a sense of humor. But still…why was she hugging you?" "I don't know…" you said, walking away from her confused.

Temari's POV~

"Phase one complete. Got that Konkuro?" you asked into your earpiece. "Got it. What are you going to do now?" He replied/asked back. "You'll see…"

Keitou's POV~

'I can't believe I hugged him! Especially someone that I don't know…oh, that was so embarrassing!' you thought, going into the inn. "Konichiwa. I w-would like th-three rooms p-please." you said to the receptionist. "Okay, here are your keys and the total is 5000 yen." She replied, handing you the keys while you gave her the money. "Th-thank you." You decided to walk outside to find Sakura, Sas-butt, and Naruto. You walked around for about an hour until you saw a huge crowd in a circle. 'What's going on?' you thought, walking up to the group. You saw a couple shots of bright orange in between the many people. "N-Naruto?" You asked to yourself. "Wait, do you know this kid?" a random guy asked you.

You nodded your head slightly and he grabbed your arm and pushed you into the middle by the body. You looked down at it and saw Naruto there. "NARUTO!!!" You shouted, jumping down quickly so that you were beside him. "N-Naruto…what happened?" you asked with tears coming out of your eyes. "K-keitou? I am so glad y-you're here. I don't know w-what happened. I w-was walking down the s-street, looking for Sakura and Sasuke when something hit me." He said, weakly as he coughed up blood. He looked horrible. He had a huge bump on the top of his head, cuts everywhere, he was bleeding immensely and he looked like he was going to pass out any minute. "Do you know who did this?" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"GAH! NARUTO! NO! COME ON! I'LL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" You screamed, grabbing him and running towards…well, you didn't know. 'GAH! WHERE IS THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!?!?!?!?!' you thought, searching frantically. "Need help, baby?" a voice said behind you. You shot in their direction and saw Konkuro. "Ohmygod! Konkuro! IREALLYNEEDYOURHELP! PLEASE! WHEREISTHEHOSPITAL?!?!" you shouted really fast, forgetting your shyness for your friend's case. "WAIT! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BABY YOU PERVERT! OH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU A PER-" "So, what happened to your friend here?" He asked, pointing to Naruto. "Oh! Naruto! He doesn't know! He got hit and 'ttakemei'llkillyou!" you said really fast once again, glaring at him until you realized what you just said. "OHMIGOD! I'M SO SOR-" "Uh, yeah…the hospital is that way…" he said, pointing east. "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" you yelled, running off in the direction that he pointed.

Konkuro's POV~

"Hello? Temari. You there?" You spoke into the earpiece. "Hai. What do you want?" she replied, sounding aggravated. "Hm. Nothing it's just that the same girl that hugged Gaara asked for directions to the hospital." "You're point?" "Did you do anything to a boy in an orange and blue jumpsuit?" "Hm." she smirked. "Yeah…that was my way of making her stay a couple of days…to put one of her team mates in the hospital." "Temari…even for you…that's cruel." you said. "Hn. Whatever. Just make sure her and Gaara get closer together. I'm out." she demanded. "yeah…okay." you whispered to yourself.

Gaara's POV~

You were walking through the streets of Suna when you saw a girl run by you holding a boy with an orange jumpsuit. 'Is it that girl?' you wondered. She ran to the hospital and you followed her. 'what happened? Wait, why do I care? God, Temari and Konkuro are rubbing off on me. Greeeaaat.' you smirked and walked into the hospital to see the doctors taking the boy away and the girl sitting in a chair with her hands up to her eyes, shaking. You were about to leave, but then something that never happened before, happened. There was a voice in your head telling you to go to her. You sighed and walked up to her, sitting next to her. She looked up at you and grabbed you in a tight embrace. You were certainly shocked by this action, but the warm feeling came to your heart, and you just let her hug you. She eventually let go and looked up at you, wiping her eyes off. "O-oh…I-I'm s-sorry." she whispered. You sighed and the strange voice came back to you telling you to say "It's okay." She smiled and the two of you talked for about 2 hours about your pasts and why she was here and stuff.

Keitou's POV~

You talked with Gaara and actually opened up to him. You never did that with strangers. You were usually really shy; but, when you were with him…you felt like you've known him forever. You felt bad for him about Shuukaku, but you weren't afraid at all, which looked like it surprised him. Just then, the doctor came in and spoke up. "Okay, Naruto is going to be fine. He will just have to stay here for two days. And you can't visit him until tomorrow at 11 am. He will be resting. It'd be best if you two went home for the night, it's almost midnight." you got up, bowed, then turned to Gaara. "I suppose I should find my team and go to the inn. They can't get in with out me…heh." you smiled nervously and he spoke up. "okay, let's just go." then you and Gaara walked out of the hospital and led you to the inn.

"Thanks for walking me, I forgot where it was again…and by the way I had fun." you smiled and walked to the front door, but stopped for a small second. "We should hang out while I'm here…" with that you flashed a quick smile and walked in, coming up to an angry team. You explained the whole situation as you noticed Gaara leaving. They said it was fine and the three of you went to your rooms. Kakashi got his own room, Sasuke had to share his room with Naruto, but since Naruto wasn't here at the moment, he got his own room. You and Sakura ended up sharing a room, which was great because you and her were best friends. You fell asleep as soon as you hit the bed, which kind of surprised Sakura, seeing how tired you were. You woke up the next morning to see Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura standing over you. "AH!!!" you flew off the bed, panting. "Are you alright, Keitou?" Kakashi asked, helping you up. "Yeah…thanks." you replied, "so, what's up?"

"We are staying here until Naruto gets out of the hospital. It's 7:30 now, at 11 we all can go visit Naruto…if wanted. So, until then, go ahead and do whatever you want. As for me, I'm hungry, and Sakura lost all of the food on the way here. Anyone want to come?" He said/asked. "No way! Sasuke and I are going on a date!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke and running out the door. "Sakura! Get off!" Sasuke shouted back, his voice trailing off into the distance. "What about you, Keitou?" You snapped your head up to him. "Oh, no thank you, I wanna go look around." you bowed, smiled, then walked off. You ran out the door. You didn't really want to look around, you wanted to find Gaara, your new friend.

You walked for about ten minutes until you saw him, Temari, and Konkuro walking through the village. You kept walking, since it looked like they were having fun, and you didn't want to ruin it. "YO KEITOU!!!!!" you heard a girl's voice call out to you. You quickly turned around to see Temari waving her hand to tell you to come to them. Konkuro was just smiling widely and Gaara was looking away. You ran up to them and said, "H-hey T-temari, Ko-konkuro, Gaara." Temari smiled at you then looked at Gaara. Konkuro winked and replied with a wass up? Gaara glanced at you and said with just a hey.

You felt your heart drop some when you heard his reaction, but you just faked a smile. "D-did you n-need me, T-temari?" you asked. "Oh, yeah…but too bad now, Konkuro and I have to go…we were going to ask to get breakfast, but seeing as we can't…maybe, Gaara will take you. BYE NOW!!!" she shouted, leaving you alone with Gaara. "Um…hello Gaara, would you like to go to breakfast?" you smiled as he turned to you. "Sure." you and him walked towards the ramen shop.

You guys ate, talked, and walked around together, completely loosing track of time. The sun was setting and you two were sitting at the lake, watching the sun go down. "Thank you, Gaara…for everything." You looked up at him, smiling and blushing a bit. "What do you m-mean?" he stuttered, having a barely visible blush across his face. "For today. It's been fun!" you laughed at his stuttering and looked back at the lake. "Uh, um…Keitou-Chan?" Gaara's voice startled you. "Huh? Oh, what is it, Gaara?" you looked at him, smiling. "I…uh, do- don't know h-how to say this b-but…I h-have t-this we-" "KEITOU!!!! KEITOU!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S ALMOST 9!!! OH! THERE YOU ARE! COME ON! TIME TO GO!!!" Sakura shouted. "Oh, um okay." you said, getting up. "Oh, wait. What were you saying, Gaara?" you looked at him. "Oh…it's nothing…" he replied. "Oh, okay! Just tell me tomorrow if you want, bye Gaara, I had fun!" you yelled, running off. "Who was that?" Sakura asked as you two left.

Gaara's POV~

"Yeah. Nothing." you sighed as you heard someone sit next to you. "What were you going to say, Gaara?" Temari asked. "What's it to you?" You glared. "You didn't have to be rude about it. I saw what was happening. I think that you love her, and you were just about to tell her. Am I right?" She smirked. "Just leave me alone, it's none of your business." You replied, getting up. "Well, even if it's not…just remember that tomorrow is your last day and chance tell her. She may feel the same way, Gaara." She said seriously. "Hn." You ran off to your house and sat on the roof. The sun had already gone down and you were looking at the moon thinking about Keitou.

Keitou's POV~

You told Sakura everything about Gaara and how you thought he was cute and you may have really like him…or more. She said to go for it, flirt all the way, she gave a good point that we only have one day left, so use it wisely. You agreed and went to sleep.

~~FF: NEXT MORNING~~

You got up and got ready really quick, you ran out the door, down the hall and so on until you got out of the inn. You walked around, looking for Gaara, thinking. 'Okay, this is the only day I have left, time to make the best of it. I know I can be really shy, but I have to tell him!' you then saw Gaara walking down the street. "GAAAAAAARRRAAAA!!!!" you yelled, running up to him. "Hey, what's up? Wanna hang out?" you asked. "Huh, oh…um, okay?…" he replied, slightly blushing, but you didn't notice. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's go to a place I found the other day when I was first looking for an inn! It's really beautiful!" you suggested, dragging Gaara with you to the place. 'This will be the perfect time to tell him!' you thought.

Gaara's POV~

'A beautiful place, eh? That may be my only chance like Temari said. I can't let this get interrupted like yesterday." you thought, walking next to her. You blushed at the fact that she was still holding your hand. She noticed this and quickly took her hand away from yours murmuring sorry. After about ten minutes of walking, you reached a clearing in a valley away from the sand and saw fields full of flowers with mountains in the background. There was a small stream running through the valley. "Wow…" you muttered. "Yeah, I know! Come on'!! Let's go sit!" She ran ahead and sat down by the stream. You followed her and sat next to her.

Both Gaara's and Keitou's POV~

There was about 30 minutes of silence and during that time you were thinking, 'Okay, it's now or never…' you opened up your mouth and looked at the other. You spoke up, noticing that the other spoke at the same time you did, "Uh, Gaara/Keitou…I wanted to tell you something…" You blushed and spoke again, "Oh, sorry…" Once again, you blushed, looking at the other.

Keitou's POV~

"Here…you go first." You smiled, blushing. "Uh, okay…" Gaara replied, blushing slightly. "Um, Keitou. I don't really know how to tell you this, but, I have never been loved before and had never loved anyone before, either, so I don't know how it feels. But, I have a warm feeling in my chest, in my heart to be exact…and it only comes when I'm around you…and, I think that what I'm trying to say is-"

Both Gaara's and Keitou's POV~

"I think I love you."

Keitou's POV~

You blushed, thinking about what you _and_ Gaara said. "R-really?" You asked. "I d-don't know w-what the f-feeling is…t-to love, b-but, y-yes…if that is it." He replied. "What about you?" "I d-do…Gaara, I l-love you!" You jumped into his arms and he hugged you back for once. You slowly pulled away, looking into his beautiful, aquamarine eyes. You leaned closer to him, closing your eyes as you lightly kissed him on the lips. He apparently caught this by surprise, by the way he slightly jumped. But he soon kissed back with just as much love.

You pulled away slowly and smiled, blushing insanely. He the same. Gaara then walked you home, holding hands. It was midday and you knew that you were leaving for Kohona soon. Once you got to the inn, you saw Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto there, all packed even with yours stuff. Your eyes widened and you let go of Gaara's hand, and you ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto! You're back! And okay! I'm so happy!" you exclaimed. "Believe it! Like I am going to let one bump and a few scratches get to my head!" he grinned. "I'm just glad…that's all." You turned to Gaara, walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the group. "Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, Sas-butt, and Naruto…this is Gaara!"

"Gaara this is my sensei, Kakashi." you pointed to Kakashi. "This is Sakura Hurano and Sas-butt…I mean Sasuke Uchiha." you then pointed to Sasuke and Sakura. "And finally, my best friend, Naruto Uzamaki. They are my team." Lastly, you pointed to Naruto. "They're from Kohona…oh, yeah. We were leaving, weren't we?" You asked Kakashi. "Hm?" he didn't even look up from his book (shocker) just spoke again, "Oh, hai. Yes, we are. That reminds me, we should get going…don't wanna be late. Come on team." you looked down, slightly depressed. "Gaara. I have to go home. I don't wanna leave you. Will you come with us?" You looked up at him.

"Keitou…I-I can't. I have to be the next heir for Kazekage. My brother is too foolish to do it. I guess that love was just something made up…to play with people's hearts, and then crush them. I found out that I love you and you back, but now…it was too good to be true." "Gaara…" you whispered. "Or…" Gaara continued. "Or you can…stay with me…forever." You looked at him. "R-really? I would love that…but, my team." you say, a tear escaping. "If you want…you can leave." Gaara said, with sadness in his eyes. "Keitou, come on. We have a couple day trip." Kakashi stated. "I'm sorry." Gaara looked down. "Kakashi-Sensei! I can't go! I love Gaara too much! Can I stay here? In Suna?!" Kakashi looked up from his book (SHOCKER!) and sighed.

"Are you sure, Keitou? Kohona could really use a talented ninja like you…" "Yes! I'm sure! Please?" You pleaded. "Oh, okay. I'll tell Tsunade about this when we get there. Goodbye, Keitou Oren. We'll miss you all." He replied, walking away. "Thank you! Tell everyone bye!" You cried, you were going to miss everyone, but you loved Gaara more than anything. You ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm here to stay. I love you, Gaara." you whispered. "I…I love you too, Keitou." He smiled (O.O) and kissed you on the lips. Righ when he did that, Temari and Konkuro walked by, stopping and staring. "My plan worked…" Temari smirked. "Who would've known? My little bro found love. Wait, he found it before me! I. Hate. Him." Konkuro said. "Just drop it, let's go." Temari grabbed him, and they walked away. After Gaara and you broke away, you both stared into each others eyes and walked off into the sunset, holding hands, living happily ever after.

FIN


End file.
